Don and Jess: You'd Be Good At It
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A surprise for Adam and a change as well FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so we know what our dear Mr. and Mrs. Flack are having. Baby girl Flack. This story, while Don and Jess will be in it will circle more around Adam and the hint I dropped for him last season. (E/N: WHOOP!) Have fun.

Disclaimer: I know I added one more thing that is mine but the rest still doesn't belong to me.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked out of Jarvis' office and over to his and Jess' desk. He placed a kiss on Jess' head. She looked up at him.

"Got a case?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah I'm heading out with the captain. Why don't you head over to the lab? Get you out of here for a bit?"

Jess smiled. "Alright, text me when you're on your way back."

Don gave Jess another kiss and met the captain by the door. Jess watched them leave then stood up and placed her hand on her ever growing stomach.

"You wanna go visit your aunts and uncles?" she asked even though she knew she wasn't quite at the point where the baby would kick.

She grabbed her jacket off her chair and headed out.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Adam sat at his desk, flicking his pen back and forth looking at the papers in front of him.

"Adam?"

He turned and saw Jess looking at him. "Hey Jess."

She stepped up next to Adam's desk. "You ok? I said your name three times."

Adam nodded. "Yeah just lost in thought."

Jess sat down. "About what?"

Adam hesitated for a moment before handing the papers in front of him to Jess. Jess read them over before passing them back.

"So you're looking to become a CSI." Jess said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Mac's been bringing me out in the field more and I don't know. Do you think I'd be any good?"

Jess smiled. "Adam you are a god in this lab. I've never seen anyone better. I have no doubt that you'd be the same if not better working in the field as a CSI."

Adam blushed some. "What's better then a god?"

Jess laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." she placed her hand on her stomach. "Adam, Don and I decided something last night and I told him I ask you today."

Adam nodded. "Yeah sure what?"

She rubbed her stomach. "How would you like to be our daughter's godfather?" (E/N: *jaw drop*)

Adam was speechless. "Ah..are...wha.." he shook his head and smiled. "Of course Jess, I'd love to."

Jess smiled and hugged Adam. "Thank you Adam."

Adam returned the hug. "No need to thank me Jess. I should be thanking you." he pulled back. "I guess I should talk with Mac about what a godfather does."

Jess smiled. "You still have about four and a half months to find out."

Adam laughed. "Good." he looked back at the papers. "So wanna help me fill these out?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah sure, better than going back to the squad room where Mulligan is whining about not having a little one to name after him."

Adam laughed again and he and Jess started working on the CSI application.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess and Adam stood outside Mac's office. Adam had finished the application but was now reluctant to turn it in.

"Come on Adam, Mac wouldn't bring you out into the field if he didn't think it would lead to this." Jess said.

Adam sighed. "I know but..."

Jess put her hands on her hips. "Adam Ross, I am pregnant, hormonal and carrying a gun. (E/N: Scary, yet, I'm sure Don would think that's hot) Do you really want to argue with me?"

Adam gave a nervous laugh. "Alright no need to threaten. I'm going." he took one more deep breath before stepping into Mac's office. "Hey Mac, there's something I wanted to give you and talk about."

Jess smiled and headed for the elevator. Adam would be just fine.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess was humming softly to herself as Don walked into the apartment.

"Hey Jess." Don said, giving her a kiss before leaning down and kissing her stomach. "And hello to you my baby girl."

Jess smiled. She was seeing a new side to Don the further along she got in her pregnancy and she loved it.

"So I talked to Adam while I was at the lab." Jess said.

Don pulled a can of soda out of the fridge. "And how is our lab rat?"

Jess smiled. "He's not going to be a lab rat much longer."

Don frowned and pulled himself up onto the counter. "What do you mean?"

"I helped him fill out the paperwork to become a CSI and he turned it in to Mac as I was leaving." Jess said.

Don laughed. "That's great. He'll make a great CSI. Did you talk to him about being godfather?"

Jess nodded. "I did and he said he would love to. Now we just have to pick a godmother."

Don took a sip of his soda. "I was thinking either Sam or Stella."

"I think Sam. Stella has too much fun being aunt. Not that I think she wouldn't be good but being our daughter's godmother might help Sam stay sober." Jess said.

Don nodded. "That's what I was thinking. When I told Sam about you being pregnant she promised me she'd be sober by the time the baby got here."

Jess smiled again. "Then I think we have our daughter's godmother."

Don hopped off the counter and pulled Jess into his arms. "I think you're right."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok I was going to pick Stella as the baby's godmother but as I had pointed out, being godmother would help keep Sam sober. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! And the verdict is? My wrist isn't broken, but it is sprained. TAKE THAT DOC! Anyway, if Sam's sober, and the baby's godmother, does that mean we'll see more H/S? 'Cause I loves that stuff. :D Yes, I do, I do love Hawkes and Sam!! :D okay, adios muchachos!! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
